In My Bloody Lifetime
by DeathlyBeautifulUntilTheEnd
Summary: This is the combonation of two of my other stories: Blood and In My Lifetime. It is the best of both worlds. Harry and Hermione learn the truth, Severus and Lucius help change the wazarding world, Dumbledore is taken down by his own mistakes. Ron, Dumbles, and MinistryBashing! Vamp!Harry, Hermione, Luna, Xeno, Lucius, Neville, and others.
1. It's Training, Not Practice

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

**In My Bloody Lifetime**

**Chapter One: It's Training, Not Practice**

In this life there is nothing as unduly rude as the common tongue. This world holds nothing but the hatred for the sight of light filling up the darkness. Time is an intriguing and momentary lust turned infatuation. Your so called 'feelings' merely the chemical makeup that causes attraction based on our primal wants and needs. The primal animal within. The endorphins that rush into the cerebral cortex, ripping away rationality and understanding.

_*It's the end of Potters sixth year and I'm in the forest. The dark, cold, and wet forest at three in the morning. The nightmares are back; you're screaming at me and taking my wand from me. Telling me how much you hate me. It haunts me. Every night. I can barely see the lake in the fog and the creatures are quiet tonight. I wish every day that I had not been so blind, so bigoted. I see your son, little Harry every day. He looks so much like you Lils._

_I love you,_

_S.S*_

Severus put away his journal as he stepped into a clearing that was seemingly vacated. The feel of spider webs shrouded him as he did so, like walking through a cobweb. The loud explosions and yells of spells had him concluding that he had passed through a very strong silence bubble.

"Evisixis!" A strong but panicked female voice called out before a beam of gray light shot across the clearing and into a tree on the other side.

Soon after another voice shouted. "Syferious!"

That voice Severus did recognize, Harry was out here dueling with some girl. A shot of bright yellow light streamed across the field and nearly hit Severus.

"Heryinia!" Severus saw Harry switch trees just before the blue spell cracked into the tree and scattered splinters everywhere. Severus took out his wand in preparation to stop the battle.

"Immusierllia!" The mystery girl stepped out this time and Harry met her spell straight on.

"Immusierllia!" Harry and Hermione's spells collided in a bright clash. Harry and Hermione strained against each other, Severus watched as the sweat poured for a good two minutes before they simultaneously clasped. A buzzing sound went off as they hit the ground and Severus stepped out onto their training ground. The surrounding area had been getting heated with the electricity of the spells.

"What's the time?" Harry asked in a breathy voice.

"Three twenty-four point oh-six. Seventy-two point three better, but not quite good enough Harry." Hermione responded.

"That was quiet the show." Severus said while moving around them towards Harry's splintered tree. "Although very dangerous."

They sat there and seemed to wait for punishment, not begging secrecy. Just being too tired to move. Severus sniffed and walked away in a twirl of robes.

"Is that it?" Harry asked him.

"Is that what?" Severus responded turning back around.

"You don't disapprove, do you sir?" Hermione asks as he turns back to them and smirks. "No, I'm rather glad you are not as stupid as I thought you were." Severus responded to her, Harry looked confused. "What, you thought I was going to lecture you of how 'the dark arts are bad, and no good can come of them'? Well I won't, and that's not entirely true, is it Miss Granger?"

"That you won't or that the dark arts can be used for good?" Hermione asked back, getting back into her usual quick tongued wit.

"Asking you the first would be a little unfair, don't you think?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and that is why I don't put it past you. To answer the latter question, yes, they can be used for good." Hermione responded.

"How do you plan to continue your training after school lets out?" Severus asked as they seemed to pry themselves off of the ground.

"We don't." Harry muttered as he brushed himself off and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Would you like to?" Severus asked slyly.

"Yes, of course, but Harry lives with the Dursleys over the summer." Hermione seemed to deflate with her own response.

"Not this year. This year he will be my anonymous apprentice, as I will be his teacher in secret." Severus offered.

"What of Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.

"Oh, Harry that's fine. You know I can do it alone." Hermione turned to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"No." Severus cut in. "If there is one warning I should give you, it is to never practice alone."

"Train." Harry and Hermione spoke in unison.

"Ah, keeping distinction to rid you of your guilt?" Severus asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, Hermione suggested it because that's the terminology the Ministry use in court. If they ask us if we 'train' in the Dark Arts, then we can't lie, but if they ask us, as they would, with the term 'practice' we can tell the truth and say no."

Severus nodded to Hermione in approval before leading the way back to the castle. "How have you been dealing with this so far by yourselves?" Severus asked as the castle doors came into view.

"Hermione has managed to create a curriculum." Harry cut in with a smile.

"Has she now?" Severus turned to Hermione with his eyebrow raised. "Do you have this with you?"

"She keeps it in her journal." Harry answered for her.

"You keep a journal?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's written in it every day since her parents died in a car crash." Harry answered for her again. Severus turned and looked down at her in the eyes.

"Do you write to them?" He asked pulling out his journal.

Hermione pulled out one very similar and they let out a small smirk when they realized his was just a larger version of hers.

"Yes," she replied, "I write to them both every day. Sometimes, well, more often than not, I write to them in letters during class and stick them in here."

She opened the journal and revealed a large pocket, seemingly stuffed with small notes and folds of parchment. Severus opened his as well and showed her the very full pocket of pictures in his. They felt a sort of connection between them as they and Harry continued their trek up.

"Where have you been staying then, Miss. Granger?" Severus asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor common-room. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly before Hermione caught sight of Severus's slanted eyes.

"I keep a room at The Leaky Cauldron." Hermione revealed sullenly.

"And how do you pay for such a room?"

"Well, I work. I wait tables and clean." Hermione leaned away from Harry. "Plus Harry takes up the rest, though I told him not to."

Harry shot her a surprised look before smiling. "When did you notice?"

"As soon as Tom just smiled at me when I asked how much I owed him." Hermione winced at the thought of how much she now owed to Harry.

"Well then, young Miss Granger, would you like to take of temporary residence at my home as you study to become a Professor?"

Hermione stared at Severus in shock before her mind finally caught on.

"Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked in feigned confusion.

"You would only be so nic-well, considerate if you were ordered to. So who was it?"

Severus smirked as they come to a stop in front of the common room doors. "I will see you at breakfast, good morning."

Harry and Hermione stepped out at seven looking tired but happy. Their trunks were packed and they were ready to go. Severus was waiting in the Great Hall at his seat as they walked in. A slight nod was as good of a greeting they were going to get at seven in the morning. As the day wore on and the train pulled up, Harry and Hermione stood by as Ron got on the train.

"Aren't you two coming?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we are going to be leaving later-on."

Ron stepped down from the train. "What, why?"

Harry cut in. "Professor Snape wants to talk to us about more homework. We'll be leaving with the teachers."

Ron took Lavenders hand and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Hermione and Harry sighed in relief as the train pulled away. Severus came up behind them. "Go get your things, my transport will be arriving shortly."

Hermione looked at him in slight suspicion "We are not taking the train?"

Severus did not look back at them as they walked away. "No, we will not."

* * *

FYI: This is only the first of many.


	2. Training With A Prince

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Bloody Lifetime

Chapter Two: Training With a Prince

Is it a hunger that drives us, the hunger for power, sex, money, love, violence, and life? Can you stare yourself in the eye and say 'I hunger for nothing' with a clear soul? Do you lie to yourself and trap yourself away from the nightmares others see you living? Tell yourself its okay. Tell yourself that nothing will matter when it's over. You're wrong, you know? In the end, your life, it's all that matters.

Severus spent the afternoon writing the correct note to the Dursleys. He informed them of Harry's status as an apprentice and that after this summer their care of him would no longer be needed as in the Wizarding world, he was an adult. As the train pulled away, Severus realized how much work would need to be done in the coming months. Hermione was becoming suspicious of the travelling to Prince Manor, but that would pass. Prince Manor was dark, beautiful, of medium size, has many lush large gardens. They would never be so secluded again, and Severus knew that they would see that as well.

Three large ravens came to meet Severus and his two charges as they walked onto the covered landing. Hermione stared in awe as Severus leapt onto the ledge and tucked the trunks into the pouches on the ravens. Each raven turned its head at his approach, greeting him as he petted them. Severus watched as Hermione swung herself into the saddle, and Harry nearly fell to his death after he got his trousers stuck to a buckle. After helping him into the saddle, Severus too swung up onto him raven and took hold of the reigns.

"Hold on, but don't pull on the feathers." Severus warned them before clicking his tongue and the three birds began their journey.

This lasted for a good seventeen minutes before Hermione suddenly slid off of her raven. Severus swooped down and caught her as her raven just blinked in confusion. Harry shouted over the wind. "She tends to hold her breath when she's scared."

Severus looked down at the unconscious girl and blinked in shock when a slap rocked the back of his head. Severus looked at Harry as he got back into his saddle. "Keep your eyes off of my girl, old man." Harry warned. Severus raised his eyebrow in complete shock.

"Not really my type there boy."

"What do you mean?"

"Female." Harry took on the look of shock this time and Severus smirked in pride.

"But, what about my mother?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She was the only woman I ever loved, and ever will."

THREE MONTHS LATER

"I just wish there was some other way to deal with Voldemort, but he just wants everyone who isn't a pureblood dead." Harry mentioned one night over dinner. The dining hall was large and so was the table, so the three of them had decided early on, that they would take their dinners in the study.

"Who told you that rubbish?" Severus asked snidely.

"Dumbledore." Hermione replied for the chewing Harry.

Severus scoffs. "Voldemort has a brilliant plan that could change the Wizarding world for the good. It just needs to be… toned down a bit."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Well, his plan is to develop something he is calling The Cure. This will completely either replace or remove the Muggle genes in the DNA and amplify the magical signature. Voldemort wants all that refuse to take it be executed."

Hermione looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "What if there was another way?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I think he would have much more luck if he put regulations on the school, Ministry, and Auror's. If he made the spell mandatory in order to work, or go to, any of those, he would already have most of the next generation cleaned, and we would have so many issues in the school."

Harry spoke up, "What of those who are turned away from their families after the spell?"

Severus nodded at him. "He already has a plan for Muggle-borne." Hermione looked down. "He wants them to be legally adopted into an appropriate pureblood family after the spell."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

The training for the last three months had been vigorous and there wasn't much time left for Harry and Hermione before the next year began. Harry had finished his training, and Hermione was not far behind. This was only because Hermione was forced to spend hours poring over lesson plans for Severus, while he taught Harry. Hermione took her lessons very seriously and the first thing to go was her fear of heights. Then came endurance, which was not as hard as Severus thought it would be. Harry and Hermione worked daily on spell casting, and muscle memory.

Hermione sat in the study as the fire began to burn low in the corner and the door opened to reveal Severus.

"You are still in here Granger?" He asked taking the chair across from her and digging out his own book.

Hermione nodded distractedly and turned the page of her own book, nearly finished with it. Next to her was a large stack of Severus's collection and quite a few parchment scrolls. Hours went by and Hermione had just finished yet another text. Severus raised an eyebrow at the cover, Tragedies for the Sane by Lady Fowferlin. One of his personal favorites. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips, turning back to his own book.

"You shouldn't do that." Hermione said, not looking up from her book. Severus blinked and looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Notice something and then not make the comment on the tip of your tongue."

Severus shifted in his seat and looked at her questioningly before replying. "Most people do not wish such harshness on themselves."

"I'm not most people." Hermione quickly responded.

"No you're not. No one else could be such an annoying know-it-all." Severus snorted back at her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled with her reply.

"That wasn't a complement." Severus sneered.

"Yes it was." Hermione said, looking up from her text.

"No, it was not."

"You called me smart."

"No I called you annoying because you are annoying." Severus snapped his book shut and turned to the next one in his stack. Hermione sighed dramatically and silence reigned for a few seconds.

"So what were you going to say?" Hermione asked finally.

"What?"

"What were you going to say about the book?" Hermione reiterated.

"Just that it was one of my personal favorites."

"Was?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head onto her hand, leaning on the table.

"Yes, it was when I was still in school. A friend and I would often read it together." Severus replied before seeming to cut off from the conversation. Hermione nodded and turned it over.

"Harry and I would read this next to the black lake. He brought it to me one day because he read in a textbook that it was a wonderful story." Hermione replied as Severus looked up from his book again.

"In a textbook?" Severus asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes, a Potions textbook." Hermione replied, knowing he was probably catching on. Severus rustled around in the older section of the study before turning back to Hermione.

"He found my book, didn't he?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and it helped us all quite a bit." Hermione replied.

"I knew he was up to something." Severus sneered before allowing himself a small smirk. "I guess he is more like Lils than I thought."

Hermione turned to him with a sad smile. "Yes, she did use all of her resources, didn't she? Then again, cheating is much like his father." Hermione said.

Severus flinched and sat back down before speaking. "Yes, he is equally like both of them."

Hermione nodded and Severus stared at her as she extended the book towards him. "'The best of this world, is not what we have, but what we lose. The worst of this world-,'"

"'Is what we push away, and what we never think to keep.'" Severus finished for her. Around a half of an hour passed by and Severus noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep on the table. She was beginning to flinch and shake in her sleep. "Miss Granger, do wake up." Severus tried in a harsh voice before smirking. "Time's up! Turn in your test!"

Hermione jumped up and scrambled for the papers around her. "Oh, god I fell asleep!"

Severus began to chuckle at her frantic movements, and that soon turned into a laugh as she fell over her chair and smacked into Harry, who had just opened the door.

"Whoa there. You okay Hermione?" Harry asked holding her steady. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the still laughing man at the table.

"You-,"

"That was amazing." Severus wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke. "That was the only way I could ever wake up Lils during class."

Harry looked at Severus intently and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "You mean my mother?"

Severus stopped laughing and looked down. "No. I don't mean your mother, I mean my best friend."

Harry looked at Severus for a while before nodding. "Alright, but for the record, you are bloody awful at lying."

Severus turned away from him in the chair. "Only to those eyes Potter, only to her."

It is the day that they all must go back to the Wizarding world, and Hermione and Harry were as about as excited as Severus was for train duty. Severus approached Hermione as Harry ran inside to grab the last of his stuff, refusing to let a house-elf do it, just as Hermione had.

"Hermione, I would like your consideration of something." Severus said as he and Hermione stood waiting for Harry.

Hermione turned and looked at the man who had completely changed her life. "Anything, you know that." She said.

"You are not yet of age for the Wizarding world and I would like to offer you security and shelter, legally." Severus said quickly.

Hermione stared at him confused. "Huh?"

Severus sighed and took a slow deep breath. "Would you consider letting be adopt you as my own?"

Hermione stared at him before smiling and giving him a hug. "Of course!"

Harry looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"


	3. Deatheaters in the Ministry

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

**In My Bloody Lifetime**

**Chapter Three: Deatheaters in the Ministry**

Is it lies that surround the stormy eyes of the devil? Is the sharpness of your smile a mirror into the inner demons ripping through the surface? Is your inner-self tearing through the veil of a superficial vanity possessed by social governing?

Hermione looked down at the headlines of the newspaper on The Leaky Cauldron table. They said-,"THE MINISTRY CORRUPTED", "ATTACK ON THE MINISTER", "DEATHEATERS EVERYWHERE", and other such things. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the rather violent reaction of the public. "Here, look at this one." Harry called over the clamber.

"'TOO MENY DEATHEATERS IN THE MAGICAL WORLD', that sounds rather ominous. Do you think something could happen?" Hermione asked her new father. They had just gotten back from Gringotts, after getting all of Hermione's legal papers fixed up; they got her a Prince vault key. Severus adopted her completely under the Prince name and set her up under him as his Heir.

"Anything could happen. If it does," Severus trailed off as Auror's filed into the tavern and surrounded a man in the corner. As they dragged the man off, Severus took Hermione by the arm and sighed. "Take care of my ravens."

Severus left them to take care of their business of books and school supplies as he went to the Ministry.

At the station a blond head of hair stood out in the colorful crowd of teens, kids and adults. A piercing blue glare travelled darkly through the bodies and Hermione smiled at the warm welcome. Harry shook his head and made his way onto the train. Draco Malfoy however, seemed to choke and the young woman's smile turned to delighted laughter. Draco started forward and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Severus had not sent word to Lord Malfoy yet, and had given Hermione permission to drag it out as long as she wants. Following Harry onto the train, Hermione sat down next to Harry quietly. Harry and Hermione had got onto the train with the rest of the student body. As the others sat down, a raven was brought on by a station conductor. Harry stood but the raven went to Hermione with a low caw. A parchment was dropped into her lap and the raven flew off.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione opened the note.

"It's from Severus. He's been taken." Hermione responded turning the parchment to Harry to reveal a raven being trapped in barbwire. Along with the parchment was Severus's journal. Severus taught her very early on that he sends picture messages. A dove for a peaceful death, a crow for a murder, a sword for an attack, a book for a meeting in the study, and a trapped dove for a capture.

Harry turned away Hermione as she crumpled the parchment. "What do we do?"

"Take care of his ravens."

Entering the Great Hall seemed completely ridiculous compared to last year. The bright atmosphere was nearly choking if you had just been at Prince Manor for months. The teachers were all in their proper places, except Severus. Professor Dumbledore greeting Hermione and Harry with a bright smile as they sat at their table in an elegant sweep of new robes. The two watched as old friends and colleagues sat, some overly happy to see each other. The doors open and the first years filed in. The sorting began with the Hat's song and ended with Dumbledore's very, very—really quite long-, long speech.

"Would the following two people, please step forward."

McGonagall stood and took in a stern breath. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." She watched as Draco and the Slytherin sent her looks of fierce disgust. Still, she placed herself beside the blond, regardless of the dark looks being sent her way. Turning to Dumbledore, just as she was to tell him of her new name and status, a Ministry owl swooped in and delivered a scroll into Dumbledore's hand. Just after that, another came in and delivered an exact replica into Hermione's. Hermione looked at Harry and as he nodded to her she opened the letter, and just as they had planned, she reacted. She let the letter drop from her hands and covered her face, running out of the Hall in a blur of robes. Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand before picking hers up as well. Clearing his throat Dumbledore gestured to the letters.

"I have just been informed that during the summer, our own Professor Snape has legally adopted Miss Granger and made her the Heir of the Prince holdings. However, she was just informed that her new father has been imprisoned for being a Deatheater."

As a loud whoop let out, many began to cheer. Harry stood up and stalked up to Dumbledore. Ripping Hermione's letter from his hands, he turned to the quieting Hall. "Are you glad? Are you happy that one of my only friends lost both of her parents earlier last year, only to lose someone she thought of as a father? Are you happy, that her heart is breaking? Are you?" Harry raised his voice. "Has he done anything to any of you so evil, that this is what he gets in return? Are you all so..." Harry trailed off as Hermione came back in with red eyes.

Hermione stood next to Harry before taking the letter. She cleared her throat and turned to the Hall. "For those of you who did care for Severus, I will read this to you as well. 'Dear Lady Prince,

I regret to inform you that your new father has been arrested for being a Deatheater, and has been sentenced to life in prison. He will not receive the Kiss, though it was a close thing." A couple of cheers came from the Slytherin table. "He is not to receive visitors, nor be able to receive owls.

We here at the Ministry are sorry for your loss.'"

Harry took the letter and Hermione let some of the sobs from Slytherin House die down. "Do you know how it feels, to lose someone so completely, that all's that is left is you? He wa—is my father, and I swear to Merlin, if I catch a single one of you talking bad about him..." She brought her wand to the letter and Harry dropped it as it turned into little spiders. "They will never find your body."

Hermione stalked out of the Hall, trembling as Harry followed her, still shaking spiders off of his shoes.

Dumbledore swept away the spiders and turned to the Hall. "You must understand that when people have this sort of thing happen to them, they go through a mourning period. The only thing we can do, is bring the joy back into their life. Now, as we were saying before, Mr. Malfoy, and Lady Prince are the new Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest catching up to her and letting her know. You will need to agree on a password."

As Hermione and Harry practically ran down the hall, Draco had to use his patronis to find them. Hermione turned at his approach. Draco looked around before dragging them into a classroom. "Is it true?"

Harry looked at Draco with silted eyes. "Yes, it's all true."

Draco slumped and let his lengthening hair cover his eyes and cupped his face, but the tears rolled down anyway. "D-do you think my father knows?"

Hermione took the chair next to her as Draco slipped to the floor. "I don't know." Said Harry as he reopened the door to check the hall. Leaving it open, Harry looked at the two almost-relatives.

"Draco," Lucius's voice came from the darkened room. A springy panther leapt up into his lap. "I'm almost there."

The door opened to reveal Malfoy senior, out of breath and with tears in his eyes. "I came as fast as I could." Draco ran to his father and Lucius held him as he cried. "There is more, when they took him, Cissa was there. She-," Lucius broke off in a sob and Draco stared at him.

"Mu-m, did, they-," Draco stuttered to a stop as his father just shook his head and let tears cascade down. Hermione and Harry looked at one another and nodded, Harry took his leave and left Hermione to deal with them.

"Severus, he told me of your new status. I believe congratulations are in order." Lucius said as he wiped his face with a cloth.

"I guess that means we can't be enemies anymore huh?" Asked Draco doing the same.

"No one said we had to be friends, but I would like to not be enemies." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Maybe she could help you with winning over Gi-,"

"Shhh! Father!" Draco interrupted.

"Ah so you have something with a certain redhead?"

"Something is pushing it. She can't even be in the same room as him without trying something on her."

Draco covered his face and shook his head. "This is not happening, this is –not- happening."

Hermione laughed. "If you want her, the physical way is to do it. I'd know." Hermione replied slyly.

Draco stared at her in shock and Lucius's eye twitched. "Well, it will not be long before they will come looking for me. Odds have it, they will get you too." Lucius began.

"Stop." Hermione interrupted the two paused and watch Hermione turn to the door. "Can we help you?" The door swung gently before a beautiful red-head stood within the doorway, her blue eyes narrowed in disgust.

"So it's true then, you've abandoned us."

Lucius turned away and cleared his throat. "I bid you goodnight." And with that he moved past the Gryffindor, tears still fresh on his face. Ginny looked at Hermione and Draco in concern before lowering her wand. Hermione walked up to her sadly.

"What has happened?" Asked Ginny as her old friend and enemy looked at each other.

"His mother is dead." Hermione answered before snatching Ginny's wand pushing her further into the room. Stepping out of the room, Hermione smiled at Draco. "I'll leave this is your capable hands."

Ginny rushed for the door. "Don't leave me-," the door clicked shut before locking. "With him."

Draco took out his wand and moved towards the door. Ginny skittered out of the way and moved to the other side of the room. Draco looked back at her as he knelt down and slid his wand under the door. Standing up, Draco took three steps toward her. "Did you know that I have Veela blood?"


	4. Not Quite Enemies

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

_**I figured it out! In My Lifetime is the prequal to Blood. God now I know how George Lucas feels...**_

* * *

**In My Bloody Lifetime**

Chapter Four: Not Quite Enemies

Do you have any idea what is still beyond the human mind? The vast knowledge just beyond the fingertips of a people so unique, they can't figure themselves out? How can you look at yourself every day and not see the universe inside your eyes?

Draco smirked and leaned against the door. "Do you know the functions of a Veela?"

Ginny skittered further into the room. "I know enough."

"Do you really?" Draco pushed off of the door and let out a dark chuckle. "Do you know how we work?" He twisted his body around a desk. "Do you know how we live?"

Ginny moved farther away from Draco. "You can't scare me, you don't have your wand and I'm quicker than you."

Draco paused before lifting his hands. "Do you know," He lowered his hands in a gentle motion. As he did so, the light in the room too lowered before completely diminishing. "How we feed?"

Ginny backed up quickly into the wall as the lights succumbed to his wand-less magic. Ginny felt for anything on the desks that she could use to defend herself with. Just as her hand came to a beaker, hot breath fanned her face and Ginny let out a whimper. She clasped the jar and attempted to smash it onto his head, however unlike Draco, Ginny could not see in the dark. Draco grabbed the jar from her fingers and tossed it behind them, the crash of glass making Ginny jump.

"Then again, my power is in my blood, not my mind." As Draco spoke the ceiling of the room lit up with thousands of stars and sparkled as Ginny shifted. The lighting was enough to see by and Draco had a whole new appreciation for starlight as Ginny stared at them, transfixed.

Draco smirked and released Veela pheromones into the air, drugging it with endorphins. He watched as Ginny's shoulders relaxed and her blue eyes became hazy. Draco stepped closer and barely brushed a hand down the long sea of red hair. "Oh sweet Merlin, you are so beautiful Precious." As he spoke the girl turned her head to meet the gaze of her captor. Ginny's heartbeat thrummed loudly in his ears and Draco drew in a sharp breath as the girls lips briefly parted. Draco gently brought her hair up to smell as she moved in closer. Pulling back slightly Draco brought the lighting in the room up with a moon on the ceiling as he dug into his pockets and produced a string of opal, letting the girl stare at them in awe. The he could see her mind adapting quickly and her eyes beginning to clear up, she still stared longingly at the silver corded necklace.

"Do you want it?" Draco ran his fingers along her cheekbone as he spoke. "Hmm?"

Ginny bit her lip harshly before nodding at the Slytherin. Draco smirked again and nodded to her approvingly.

"They come with a price." Ginny's eye went dark with contemplation at Draco's words.

"What price?" Ginny asked with her voice low with arousal. Not taking the chance of denial, Draco released more of his scent into the air.

"If you accept them, you must never speak a word of what you saw and heard today." He stared at the cloudy eyed Ginny with a sinful grin. "Along with one, tiny, little, thing."

"What?" Ginny asked, beginning to feel a bit desperate.

"A kiss, nothing more." Draco responded and the Gryffindor gave a cautious nod and Draco pressed their forms together, heat against heat. As Ginny brought her lips to meet his, Draco released the Veela pull. Yet even with a unhindered mind, Ginny pressed her lips attentively to the smirking ones of Draco. The innocence and fear in Ginny's kiss put fire in Draco's blood. The smell of Ginny's heady curiosity pushed at Draco's control. As dazed as Draco and Ginny were, neither of them heard the door open as Hermione and Harry slipped inside the room. Hermione glanced over the crimson head and gave Draco a level stare. Impassioned eyes closed as Draco pressed Ginny farther into the wall and hiked her skirt up. Placing his leg between hers, Draco continued his assault on her lips. Draco bit Ginny's bottom lip gently, asking for permission as he gave Hermione a pleading look, which Hermione immediately understood.

Entry to her warmth expelled all thought from Draco's mind and soul. Ginny melded into his body further and slid high up on his thigh. Draco's control slipped and he punctured Ginny's lip, releasing her mouth as Ginny let out a gasping moan. Ginny pressed her lips against Draco's throat as he basked in the taste of virgin blood. The sensation of Ginny's sucking lips on his neck had the air around them turning thick with magic as the two became increasingly hungry.

Hermione turned to Harry, only to find him politely turned from the scene. "Alright you two, that's enough." Hermione tried, but to no avail. "Come on, you're making Harry's ears go red."

Shaking hands pulled Ginny off of the wall and placed her feet safely on the ground. Moving around her, Draco moved her hair away and placed the jewels around her neck. "Remember your promise." Draco whispered before he looked to a smirking Hermione. "What? I dealt with her."

Hermione chuckled. "You are a pervert."


	5. Blood Flower and the Forltorn Root

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Bloody Lifetime

Chapter Five: Blood Flower and the Forltorn Root

I would call this nearly ironic when I put into terms for the ignorant. My name is Hermione J. Granger, and I am a Muggle-born witch attending my seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. At this time sixteen hours ago, I was sent to retrieve Forltorn Roots from the Forest by Severus's replacement. In the last few months a Deatheater scare has taken the Wizarding Community, and several were captured. Of those who were incarcerated only the Goyles, the Crabbs, Severus, and the Head of the Lestrange Family remain in slight sanity. Sixteen hours ago, I was safe. Sixteen hours ago, I couldn't be touched.

However, Sisters Fate and Destiny appear to have replaced Harry, with me in their games. Let me explain what I mean. It started when Neville blew up his silence potion in tutoring. I was forced to suffer my own silence for the remaining week. I was almost sad that Severus was not there to smile gleefully.

I was walking down the corridor towards Transfiguration and accidently slammed into Draco Malfoy. I had been about to put away my Time Turner, but alas, Draco saw it. I looked up into the blonds ice blue eyes and gulped in apprehension. "Watch it! Oh Hermione..." His eyes caught the golden chain. "What's this then?"

A pale hand reached for the delicate chain in a quick snapping motion and I stared as the chain broke with an audible 'chink'. Instead of the chaos that I believed would ensue on breaking such a priceless and powerful trinket, all that happened was a stunned silence as Draco looked at the hour glass chain that could have changed both of our lives. I waited for the explosion from the Slytherin, and was startled when he seemed to sigh instead and I looked at him in askance. Draco sneered at me and gestured to the chain. "I lost 60 pounds to my father with seeing this."

I mouthed in confusion, sixty pounds? Draco cocked his head. "What, can't you speak?" I stared at him in stony silence. "Ah, okay, well then. My father and I had a bet on how you were taking extra classes. It wasn't if you were or not, it was how. I bet that it was night tutoring; he bet that McGonagall gave you the Time Turner. He won."

I knew my lips were twitching with laughter and wasn't surprised when he glared at me. "Hey don't laugh, I thought you were too goody good for something so underhanded and dangerous. Do you know sign language?"

I cocked my hip and smirked, nodding. I shuffled as he looked at the chain again and I raised an eyebrow at the envious look it was receiving. Snapping my fingers, I signed. 'Actually, I'm doing both. You didn't lose.' the blond stared at me in a stunned silence. 'At least I was.' I looked down quickly then back up. 'Actually, if you want to get really technical, now I'm only taking night tutoring. So…'

Draco shared my smirk before looking behind me and widening his eyes. I could begin to hear the new Professors voice and knew what was coming.

"Give it back!" The Professor rounded the corner. "Give me my wand!"

I glared at him as the Professor grabbed me by the arm and he smiled at me from behind her back. 'Prick.'

For that offence I received one week of detention and a restraining spell from Malfoy.. It started off small until the Professor asked me for the Roots. They were deep in the forest and I knew it was a ridiculous request. The professor was considered a saint because she was the daughter of McGonagall, problem is; she knew about it. From the minute Severus was captured, Professor Yuillen had it out for me. Not in the bad way really, just the 'let's-see-how-far-I-can-push-the-bookworm' way. Also, Harry was acting strange, but then again, I am not one to judge on changed behavior. Harry had suddenly stopped talking to me... and well everyone really. I had been standing outside next to Neville just after the accident when we both heard a commotion coming down the corridor.

As the runner whipped outside, I saw Blaise Zambini, he looked horrible. There were cuts tearing his lips and cheek, tears threatening to fall as he skidded to a stop in front of us. A defeated look took over his face and he turned around as more quick footfalls exited the school doors. I didn't want to see what was in front of me, but knew nothing could take it away. Ron and Finnegan whipped away from the school and they too skidded to a stop as they saw us. Ron looked happy to see me, the foolish boy, and opened his mouth to speak. Neville didn't let him.

"Did you need something?" I walked up next to Zambini and smiled when Neville took his other side. We knew better than most that bullying was wrong, no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah, this little Deatheater-"

"And that gives you the right?"

"Of course it does."

I shook my head to myself at his stupidity and Zambini just stood there looking lost and confused. I turned to the redhead as Neville seemed to turn into another person. Not many knew it, but when it came down to it, Neville had a zero tolerance for bullies. "So, in theory, because of his Deatheater father, you're allowed." Ron nodded. "And following that, because of his family, you have the right?"

Ron began to sense a trap but shook his head affirmative. I knew he didn't have the good sense to stop while he was ahead, but when the puppy uses the floor for a loo, you rub his nose in it. "So, I think I got this right," Neville stepped up nose to nose with him, and looked him in the eye. "Blood-traitor."

He looked confused but Neville continued. "Soulless. Poor. Muggle-lover. Weasel." Ron started getting angry and his ears turned purple.

"I see what you're doing, but it doesn't work like that! I'm not a Deatheater!"

Neville turned to Finnegan. "Let-down. Mamma's boy." I raised an eyebrow as Finnegan stayed quiet. "I think you know what's next." He nodded and looked at Zambini.

"Mud-blood."

I turned away from the two boys and lead Zambini away. From then on, Ron hated me, even though Harry just ignored the world around him. Zambini seemed to be found in Neville's company when he wasn't following Malfoy. Word was, when Malfoy confronted Zambini about having a boyfriend, Blaise told him to bugger-off.

Since then, the new professor has added Zambini to her list of 'special' students, like me. Harry and Ron think she's amazing. The only one who seemed to hate her as much as Zambini and I do is Luna. For some reason, Luna is failing her class because she's too busy glaring at her to focus. No one knows why, but every time Yuillen mentions her husband, Luna flinches. Even after bringing her into the circle with Neville, Blaise, and I, she won't say anything.

In the forest, even at 1:30 in the morning, I was comforted by the knowledge I had of it. I knew the things that went bump in the night, and the things that were silent as they killed. I knew what would kill, and what would merely watch on in this forest. The Professor had given me a map to work off of so everything was fine as I found the roots and began to dig. The plant was a beautiful blue and red pedaled flower; however, it also had a pocket of liquid in the pouch of the pedals. If the flower felt too much jostling, it would spit the poison and protect the flower. The pouch refilled from the roots in a matter of seconds. The slightly purple blood that oozed from the plant was considered a poison. If it touched my skin, I could die of exposure as I experienced the immune-system crash.

A twig snapped, as cliché as that sounds. I had to turn, knowing that most would meet me head on in a fight. Unless there were more than one, or were humanoid. Whipping around, the unexpected nothingness was eerie. I pulled my wand stepped away from the flower. A hand came down on my shoulder in a hard and painful movement, and the last thing I saw was my wand hitting the flower stem and the pouch splashing the boots of my attacker.


	6. Well Capture Me Silly

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Two: Well Capture Me Silly

I woke for the first time four hours later. I know because the sun was coming up through the window I could see in the corner. I was strapped down painfully tight to a wooden table and various jars and ointments were lined up next to me. Salt was the only one I could see clearly. Whoever had me had stripped me and rubbed me down with something that smelled of peppermint, and my skin flushed an angry red. Conclusion: Peppermint extract, 97% pure.

The second time I woke, my captor was present. Bellatrix Lestrange half lay on my table and was playing with my hair. The sun was high and I knew that I had been gone too long for Zambini, Luna, Neville, and maybe Harry not to be worried.

Bella smiled as she saw my open eyes and I felt the tears begin to heave in my chest. "Oooh, the little bitty Gryffie just realized who was baby-sitting~." She climbed to straddle my hips as she sang her words. "Why don't you try to scream Hermie-babe~?" She grabbed my jaw in a tight grip. "Scream!"

I shook my head, knowing it was useless. My voice wouldn't be back for another three and a half days. A long time not to scream. Bella sighed heavily and reached for one of the bowls next to the table. By the smell, I knew it was the peppermint. She poured it onto my chest and I felt it begin its painful burn. She clicked her tongue and reached for the salt.

I knew for several hours into the torture that she wasn't merely a baby-sitter, until she began talking as if I wasn't there. She started with humming, and then it turned to singing, until I could actually make out words. "This little brat isn't for you Bella, it's for The Boy, he caught it, he gets it. It's not worthy of you child. It's not yours."

I wasn't sure what she was doing behind me until I heard the crash of glass. "It's not yours Bella! Stop it! Just stop! That's enough Bella!"

Her shill voice rang in my ears after she left and the sun began to tilt. It was sixteen hours ago, that I knew comfort. The sun continued its path and I reawakened from unconsciousness. I was fully clothed and cleaned again, my wounds gone. A lone figure leered in the corner and I knew that was my true captor.

"I see you're awake. How is your throat?" I stared at him in shock the best I could around the pain. Red eyes shined from the dark corner in amusement. "Oh yes, I know who you are, what you do, how you do it, why you do it, how you feel, and what you know. I am in your head." He stepped out and I saw him and stopped breathing. Black hair was thrown back carelessly and green eyes sparked and made me realize who was speaking. Harry. My best friend. What had happened? How was this possible?

Harry chuckled and shook his head at me. "Did you notice anything weird about me lately? I know you have." I tried to think back, flashes of Harry looking too happy, too carefree, not the Harry I had known. I thought he changed, like Luna. Ron didn't seem different, but he never changed.

Now I know why.


	7. Oh, Isn't This Cute?

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Three: Oh, Isn't This Cute?

Harry looked at me with new eyes as I began to laugh silently. I laughed in his face hysterically and his expression just made me laugh harder.

In this reality I knew that he was not the Harry I knew, and yet the spelled look-alike was more so unlike him than the creature before me.

That realization stopped my laughter and turned it to a mourning silence, my best friend was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back, and put things back to the way they were.

I looked to my friend with objective eyes. He filled out; the dark under eyes looked almost artificial in its darkness. The new clothes forcing me to see his build. What happened to him? Where is the boy I used to know, and who replaced him with the man before me?

"Don't worry, you'll know." He reached over and undid the restraints on my chest and hips, unstrapping me to the table. "There, now you can sit up." I gestured to my legs and hands and he smiled slyly and shook his head with a quirky smirk.

I sat up and swayed as the blood rushed to my head. I turned and couldn't stop my body from emptying my stomachs contents. Harry lifted me and laid me back down gently.

I watched his expression turn dark and his eyes turn a violent red as he really took in my condition. Pale, sweating, shivering, and immaculately clean. I knew of the anger reeking from him, and slowly shook my head at him. Harry looked at me and his eyes shifted. "Okay, we'll deal with Bella later. You wished to know my story, fine." Harry took a dramatic pose of looking up into the moonlit window before looking at me with an eyebrow raised ridiculously high. I smiled and let air move my chest and body in a silent chuckle.

"No, seriously though. It started off with the new professor and her treatment of you. I went to The Headmaster to inquire about her and he sent me and her into the forest."

I looked at him in question. He looked sad for a second. "Does Forltorn Root sound familiar?"

I felt a deep dread settle into my chest. Did he mean what I think he means? Was Dum-

"Yes. He is and so is the Weasely Clan, well," he stopped with a small smile, "some of them."

I shook my head and raised my hands to him. "Any-who, when we were out there, she slammed me into a tree from behind and when I woke up, I was here with Bella and two others. Two other Vampires. You see, Dumbledore has promised the Vampires me in exchange for their allegiance to 'The Light' and turn their backs on The Dark Lord. They played him to turn me. However, he does get points for optimism."

I smiled slightly at his weak joke and then realized what this meant. "Oh, yes Hermione, you are given to them as well, though not intentionally. Rather, you were given to me."

I looked at him with understanding eyes. He had to turn me to save me. He could do no more than that least he be exposed. I turned my head to the side invitingly and Harry smiled. "Almost tempting Hermione but," He laid me back and strapped me in. I was confused. All the text books say that the ritual was very specific. Harry took out his wand and looked me in the eye. "We can do it the clinical way, or we could do it the traditional way. Be warned, if I bite you, we share feelings, thoughts, and memories. When you are close to dying, I'll know."

Would I feel him too? Know him from the inside out? Harry smiled with warmth and a heat entered his eyes. "Yes, for every feeling you experience, I will partake and vice versa. Is that what you want?"

I knew he now knew of my attraction to him, and now, he did too. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he gently ran his nose against the nape of my neck, sending chills throughout my whole body. I knew then, that I would have the strength to get my father.


	8. Dead or Alive

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Four: Dead or Alive?

I'm all brand new. Nothing from my old life clings to my body. It was the same with Harry minus the scar on his forehead. All of my scars were gone, my hair back down to the center of my shoulder blades. It was amazing to feel my entire body start over only to freeze in time. Harry said that his was a lot more painful when his ribs realigned and his spine seemed to fuse. Highly sensitive to light, our skin burns, though it's not the immediate searing many would think.

It's now six in the a.m. and Harry and I had a plan. We tore my clothes and put dirt on my face and hands. Grabbing my wand and the bag Harry had retrieved in the night, the roots I had collected before he set himself upon me inside, I walked with him to the forest edge, the castle in the distance.

"When you have to speak to me, say my name in your head three times consecutively. I'll either connect with you or owl you." He hugged me close and took a deep breath. "I need you to be careful. If anyone and I mean anyone even suspects what you are, they will hunt you down."

I nodded and began my trek to the castle. The Great Hall was filled and the smell of food filled the air, though none of it tempted me. I was quiet in entering until I realized that my appearance would make that counterproductive. Walking up the aisle to my Professors table, I was not surprised to see three shocked faces staring at me as I placed the dirty bag on the table with a sneer. I turned as Yuillen peered into the sack and I scanned for Malfoy. He wasn't there and Harry said I would need him. I stepped pass 'Harry' and Ron before making eye contact with Zambini and Neville and signing a meeting place.

Exiting the Hall and heading for the dorms and a quick shower, I thought of Harry. I scribbled a quick letter to the fake Harry and let my mind wander to the real one. His constant presence all around me, in my head and near my heart. There was only a single drawback. Now that I knew his feelings, I didn't know what step to take next. Through the memories that were passed in the turning, I knew that there was one other to our bonding. You see, vampires know their mates the moment they see them. In the end, I knew that for our breed of vampire, there are three. Harry, the other, and myself. I have the sneaking suspicion that he knows who the third is.

Zambini and Neville came to a stop behind me outside by the door and I turned to meet their approach, leaning against the ledge. "Another three families have been affected. The Malfoy's, though were ALL taken in. Draco was taken in the middle of Potions. They didn't say anything, and he didn't resist. I guess that might be because his father's owl swooped in during lunch and told him to surrender when they come."

I knew that when it came down to it, Draco would always listen to his father. So, he was incarcerated. I pressed my hands together in front of my lips before signing. 'Harry isn't really here."

Neville and Zambini didn't look too surprised by the information, but that I knew it too. Neville rubbed the back of his neck and Zambini chuckled. "Yeah, we know. Luna told us last night when we went to the Room-"

'And why were you two with her last night?' Neville's face turned bright red and Zambini laughed. Grabbing Neville's hand, Zambini turned to me.

"We're together." I know it's rude to stare, but the image was a bit disconcerting. In the back of my mind I felt someone laugh. Harry?

*Yes beautiful, I'm here.*

Did you know this would happen?

*I had a feeling.*

Oh you had a feeling? How? How could you possibly know?

*Hermione, look at them. Tell me what you see.*

I did look at them. I looked at the happy eyes, pale but flushed skin, Zambini's almost purple. I saw the immaculate hair, skin, and smiles of my friends and smiled.

'Which one of you is a vampire?'

They stopped smiling and looked at each other. I knew then. 'So Luna-baby is vampire… Interesting.'

*Stop teasing and get back to the plan sweetheart. We need them.*

I smiled and turned back to the bonded boys. 'Here's the problem. Harry's not here, he's in the forest. Dumbledore traded him to the Vampires for their allegiance.'

Zambini began to laugh and Neville looked lost. 'He's the first of my bonded. We have another, but Harry won't tell me who it is.'

*He's coming. Get ready.*

"Harry won't tell you, or can't tell you?"

"Won't tell her what?" I whipped around to see the fake Harry walking up the hall.

Zambini, ever the good Slytherin, thought on his feet. "What was wrong, I just thought maybe nothing was wrong, so there was nothing to tell."

I stood there, waiting to see if anyone would be following him. I turned to Neville and signed. "She wants to know if you can read sign language."

"I can't."

I smiled and signed directions to the two boys before turning to 'Harry'. I ran my hand up his arm and across the nape of his neck. "She says that she's always had a thing for you. That she'd do anything for you."

This Harry flushed and looked at me as I gently led him to the open ledge and fiddled with his trouser buttons. "She says, if you let her, she'll give you something you'll never forget. Right here, right now."

I knew I had him when his eyes widened and a smile tugged on his lips. I gestured to the ledge and smiled when he climbed up. Running my hand along his and up his arms I grinned before pushing him hard over the edge. As the body fell, I knew the spell would react as the body's heart rate would increase causing a heart attack and he would die. The body disappearing with the spell, no evidence to be found.

"Good girl. Now I can come back." I turned with a smile as Harry sat on the ledge next to me. I threw myself in his arms as Neville and Zambini gapped at us. "And I can do it in style, but first," He turned me in his arms and scanned me. "We are letting you get some food."

A small voice tinkled from the doorway. "My boys need to eat as well."

Harry's face broke out into a smile as Luna stepped forward. Neville and Zambini joined their bonded and seemed to have constant contact with her. Feeding was an interesting experience, though I don't think I'll ever truly enjoy it, Zambini agreed but Neville was different. He seemed to relish it just as Harry and Luna did.

As we walked back into the Hall, I knew Dumbledore knew something was wrong and as soon as he saw Harry holding my hand, he knew what. He stood up sharply and Harry smiled and waved at him. We walked up to the table with evil on the mind. "Hello sir, I see you're doing well."

"As well as can be expected. How are you, m'boy?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm feeling rather full right now. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a scrap of paper from his robes and handed it over. I knew that from the look on his face, I did not want to know what it said.

"I know you'll understand. After all, those who do wrong, make ill with the right people. Those who do right, make ill with the wrong people."


	9. Kill You Slowly? Yeah, Right, Okay

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Five: Kill You Slowly? Yeah, Right, Okay.

The next step was not something I was too excited for, but it was necessary. We were to be introduced to Voldemort. He and Harry had an arrangement. Voldemort would stop his acting out against the Muggle's, and Harry would help him take down the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, Harry had shown him the history books of Muggle's and how they dealt with segregation, and the like. Showed him the bombs, the deaths, and weapons. Voldemort had stopped to think for one minute in a long time. He studied and took a new approach. Isolationism was all well and fine, but with the mixing of bloods, there was no purity. So, in the time that Harry had been turned and made the deal, every single one of the Deatheater's have put all effort and money into finding a blood purity spell. Something that could be done on such a scale that the blood of the witch or wizard would be completely magical. After that, then the incoming Muggle-borne, or dirty-bloods, would be adopted into an appropriate family. If they do not, they will be expelled and be blacklisted in the entire British Wizarding world. He also wished that the students were forced to stay at the school until their years were done. They would of course be able to take days with their family for holidays, or celebrations, but it would be limited. Owls would be welcome, no matter the time of day and a box would be placed in each classroom for the delivery, to be passed out at the teacher's convenience, I rather liked that idea. It was a few days after I had gotten my voice back that Harry decided that it was time for me to meet him.

I walked along side Harry towards the twisted house and single glowing room. I knew that when we went in, Harry and I would be treated with respect from the few Deatheater's left. The room he led me too was dark but everything seemed to glow. Voldemort turned at our approach, he tilted his head to Harry and Harry returned it before turning to me. "This is the first of my bonded. Hermione, this is Voldemort."

The creature bent at the waist and I did a small but respectful curtsy. "It is good to meet you properly Lord Voldemort."

He smiled at Harry and turned to offer Harry and I chairs. "So polite, young miss. I seem to recall a different reaction when we last met." I went to speak but Harry placed his hand on my arm. I reconsidered my comeback.

"Yes well," Nagini slithered up to Harry and me with a pleased look in her eyes. I reached out an unafraid hand. Wormtail shuffled out from behind his master's chair and went to stop me. Nagini turned on him and hissed while slithering up behind me onto my chair. I pulled my wand and Voldemort looked confused. Setting a warming spell on my chair, I began to gently pet Nagini. "Things change." I finished with a winsome smile.

Voldemort laughed and Nagini just blinked at her master when he called. She was warm, being petted, and I smelled good, she wasn't going to move a muscle. I smiled at him as he pouted and Harry grinned at me. "Well m'dear, you may call me Tom. Just don't tell anyone." He turned to Harry. "Now to business. We have hit a bit of a rut. One of my best found the answer to our little problem and sent me a letter letting me know. Problem is, he was imprisoned before we could get the information from him."

"Was there anyone he was working with?"

Tom looked at me and smiled sadly. "His wife, but she was taken down in the fight."

"Lucius Malfoy has our answer?"

Harry and Tom looked shocked and a little suspicious. "Draco Malfoy was informed by his father of his mothers demise when Severus was... taken. Not a big leap."

Harry leaned forward and smiled before turning to me fully. "You trust me? With your life?"

I knew I did. "I trust you with my magic." That did it and Harry told us of the plan. It took a few days for me to learn what I needed to but, I got it down. I was an equipped killer, and knew just who I was going to start with.

It took a little less effort than I had planned for, but the aftermath was definitely what I needed to get into Azkaban.


	10. Lock Me Up, Pretty Please?

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Six: Lock Me Up, Pretty Please?

[GOLDEN GIRL IN ASKABAN PRISON]

"Young Lady Hermione Prince (19) was convicted today for the premeditated murder of Bellatrix Lestrange and six other brutal murders. Early this week authorities found Prince seemingly mindlessly wandering in Knockturn Alley. She was taken back to the school where she was assured that nothing had happened. Wednesday evening, Prince appearated into the Ministry with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Before anyone could react, she slit her throat and was apprehended, but not without a struggle. Auror's Creavy (29), Gregory (32), Hoff (27), Macflaggon (34), Michaelly (32), and famous Nyphadora Tonks (24) died in the apprehension. Harry Potter testified at the trial, but asked for her to not be kissed, instead to live out a painful life for the crimes she committed."

They pushed me along the dark hallway, shouts and screams coming from all around, echoing in the vast man-made Hell. I glared at the Azkaban guard who was grabbing my arm roughly. I was led into a small and dark cell with no window and a rock slab covered by two sheets as a bed. A bucket was tucked in the corner, while a tray was next to the cell door.

The guards unchained me and shoved me into the cell quickly. As I heard the key lock, I began to shiver. A sneering voice rang out. "Hey, aren't you that chit?"

I glared at him hard. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I can kill you."

The other guard looked at him. "What's wrong Maenn?"

"Now where have I heard that name before? Never mind probably got dishonored in some past event or another."

I stood and faced the ugly guard that had spoken and grabbed me roughly. "Savior of the Wizarding World's Girlfriend, wasn't it?" He stepped up to the bars and I followed suit.

"Yes."

"None of that matters here, and you won't be killing me. Not unless you find your way out of there. Even then, no one touches the guards, even one as pretty as you." My hand came up to grasp the bars, and back of my fingers brushing the guards robes. "Here, you are nothing but a chew toy, and I am a very big dog."

"Oh yeah?" My harsh whisper was the only warning the guard had before my hands dashed out and gripped his head. A quick and strong twist and his neck made a lovely snapping sound. I backed up as the guard crumpled to the floor. "Sit."

I watched as he was dragged out and the other guards the accompanied me let out a rude snort. "Oi, hey boys!" He turned to the other cells, awakening the whole lot in my row. "Guess who's here and still has Veritaserum in her system?"

A voice from her right was muffled, though still strong. "That wouldn't happen to be my wife would it?"

I tensed as the idiot guard laughed. A very familiar voice from her left echoed out. "Aunt Bella? No, she would have woken us up on the way in." I noted the cell in front of me showed no movement, though I could sense a being and a full food tray betrayed the occupant.

"Aw, but Draco m'boy, there could be a gag in her mouth, right Green?" I looked at the guard with a smile, Green took several steps back. The cell across from me came to life with a dark voice, full of intrigue.

"A killer of many. A savior of so few? The Golden Girl has fallen. What has happened to you?"

My eyes snapped up to the dark cell across from me. Lucius Malfoy was making his way to the doors of his cell. I saw his eyes and knew. He was our third. The last piece of our soul bind. The guard laughed again at our interactions.

"Hermione Prince, welcome to Azkaban, also known as Hell."

It was eerily quiet when the guard left and Lucius had not left eye contact with me. I readjusted my grey uniform before Draco spoke. "Why are you here Hermione?"

"What have you done?" His uncle asked me.

Lucius peered at me from across the hall. "How many?" I did not answer any of the questions, opting instead to stare at the man in the other cell. "One?" I resisted the response. "Two?" No reaction. "Five? Eight? Nine?" I felt my lips twitch, betraying my silence. "Ah, nine dead by a golden hand. Did the blood wash?"

Draco scoffed. "She'd've gotten the Kiss."

His father shook his head. "She's best friends with a certain brunette. The question is, how did you do it?" The questioning look was back and I hissed at him before climbing onto my cot. "The killing curse? Poison? A knife? Your bare hands? Maybe-"

"Which one? Convicted, or truly?" My whisper was quiet.

"The first. The very first." The answer was quick and I almost didn't catch it.

"Pushed off of a ledge."

"Second?"

"Slit throat."

"Third?"

"Poisoned knife."

"Fourth?"

"The third and sixth were all the same."

"The fourth?" He asked again and I paused and sighed.

"Strangled."

"How?"

"With my legs." I knew Lucius heard the restrained anger.

"Why?"

"I didn't like him touching me."

"The fifth?"

"Strangled."

"With your hands?"

"No." I didn't elaborate.

"Fine, Seventh?"

"Blood loss." He smirked at me and nodded.

"How?" This from Draco.

"Tore his throat out."

"With what?"

"My teeth."

"Very good and the last I dare say I know. Broken neck."

"Yes." I left it at that. Draco spoke up again with a new respect in his voice.

"Who? Do you even know their names?"

"Yes."

Lucius' eyes took on a gleam. "Go on, whom, Last to first."

"Green, though he doesn't know it yet. Maenn, Gregory, Hoff, Creavy, Macflaggon, Michaelly, and Tonks." I could hear Draco start at the sound of Tonk's name.

"You took out Tonks, your friend? How?"

Lucius answered for me. "Poison knife. You're missing two."

I giggled and took in a deep breath. "Well, the first doesn't really count in my book. The second however, I don't think Bella was really smart when she went after my family. I slit her throat in the middle of the Ministry."

A silence descended on the group. I lowered my eyes from the blue eyes across from me when I heard Lestrange softly sob. "She took those closest to me away, and now I have done the same to you."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!"

"I'm not." I left it at that. Lucius nodded at me.


	11. Cells That Talk Back

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Seven: Cells That Talk Back

No one spoke for the rest of the night. It was not until I heard Draco softly tapping on the rock between their cells that the darkness was broken. I hesitated, but knocked back.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why do you listen to your father?"

"You did it out of duty?"

"Yes, and love. Not such a foreign concept for you."

Draco sighed heavily. "No, it's really not. I-there is someone I love, who doesn't even think of me. She, I know she thinks I'm a horrible person, and the kicker is, she's right. I'm a sworn Deatheater. I will never be good enough for her."

I grinned at the wall. "Who is it? It's not like I can tell anyone, right?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Weaselette." The shock was bypassed when Lucius spoke.

"That's enough. Go to sleep."

"Yes, father."

"No, I don't want to."

I heard Lucius laugh quietly and grinned. Then a piece of molded bread soared between the bars and smacked me right in the forehead. "Oh! You prick!" Draco let out a high giggle and I turned to look at the wall. "Shut it you!" I turned my back to the blond and stared at the wall that led outside. I let my eyes slowly drift and soon, I knew I was dreaming.

Harry was walking alongside a riverbed and as I glanced at him, I knew he brought me here talk. We sat by the river, seeming to wait for something. At first I thought that maybe I was wrong. That maybe he just wanted to spend time with me that was until another figure stepped out of the forest.

Lucius looked confused and that's when I remembered. Turning to Harry, I punched him in the arm. "That's for not telling me."

"What is going on?" Harry seemed to take it from there. He explained what had happened, and why. After telling him the plan, Harry had grabbed Lucius by the neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss that put me on edge. "Now leave, and be ready for the sign." Lucius looked a little lost before turning to me as Harry left.

"How?"

I laughed and pushed him into the freezing cold water before waking myself up. I could hear Lucius breathing heavily, and chuckled.

"Cheeky bint."

"Always."

There was a minute when I thought I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't possible, not here. Yet, sure enough, I heard and then saw Percy Weasely dressed in a guard's uniform, whispering my name. "Here Percy."

He looked down at his badge and tapped it with his wand. "Found her BC."

"What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised but chuckled. "Harry said I would need to say 'BOO, I'm a sign.' Where are the others?"

"Behind you and to either side of me. How are you planning to get us out?"

"Through a door."

"Ah Peirce, I hate to rain on your attempt but there are others."

"I know, I don't know where exactly they are, but we'll be ready. Maybe, hold on. Hey boys! Up we go! Get ready for it."

Draco shuffled and woke. "For what?"

"To get out. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to find the others and mark the distraction. The distraction is going to happen, the wards are going down, and we leave, via broom. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do you think to get us out?"

Percy opened his mouth just to be interrupted. "Never mind about that lil'dragon."

"I've got that covered."

I smiled as Charlie and Bill came around the corner. "Charlie, Bill it's good to see you. You've been strangers. Why are-"

"We will explain when we are safe. Okay?"

"Fine, let's go get the others then."

As we found more of those loyal to Voldemort and Harry, I watched Bill break the wards and whispered to Charlie. "I thought Bill was loyal to Gringotts?"

"He is. Harry has got their sworn loyalty."

"How, I thought they were sworn neutral?"

"They were until Harry found the Rod of something-or-other. Supposed to tell someone's true worth or something."

"The Rod of Telling? That was lost in 1503 when the blacks ravaged the Meaan's family fault. Oh! That's where I know the name!"

Charlie looked at me weird and I just smiled at him. "Why are you here then Lil'dragon?"

"Love, duty, and of course the lust for bloodshed." He looked at me weird but Lucius caste me a sidelong look and slowly made his way beside me, even if a little behind me.

"Bloodshed or bloodletting?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, one isn't wasted." I smiled as we came to the next cell. Severus Snape was crumpled on the floor.


End file.
